Un nouveau commencement
by Mlle-Black-21
Summary: Il avait réussit à s'échapper. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un pour le sauver lui et ceux qui était resté au camp. Il n'avait juste pas prévue ce qu'il allait rencontrer, mais une nouvelle vie pouvait maintenant commencer pour lui. Bon.. je ne suis pas super bonne en résumer.. c'est ma première fanfiction, alors vener jeter un coup d'œil. :)


Il courait. Il courait le plus vite qu'il pouvait. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter, ho non surtout pas! Et malgré ses jambes en piteux états, son corps courbaturé par le peu de temps qu'il passait à faire de l'exercice ou même juste à être debout ou encore les branches qui lui fouettaient le visage et le corps, il continuait. Parce que s'il s'arrêtait, il allait mourir. D'une mort lente et douloureuse. Et lorsqu'il supplierait qu'on le tut, IL allait se faire un plaisir de le garder en vie le plus longtemps possible, pour le faire souffrir un maximum, parce qu'on ne s'échappe de cette endroit sans en subir les conséquences. Alors il courrait.

Il avait bien pensé à se cacher dans les buissons ou derrière un arbre, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire trouver. Il devait trouver un endroit ou se cacher ou dans le meilleur des cas, trouver de l'aide. Il le devait, c'était son devoir, pour tout ceux qui était resté dans cet endroit infernal, ou lui seul avait réussi à s'échapper. Mais le problème, c'est que sa devait bien faire une éternité qu'il courait et il n'en pouvait plus, son corps était sur le point de craquer, de juste laisser tomber. NON! Surtout pas. Courir, toujours courir. Et s'il devait mourir en essayant de sauver ceux rester derrière lui, alors soit! Mais il ne se laisserait pas prendre, il donnerait tout son être pour les sauver ou au moins essayer. Il entendait crier derrière lui, Il se rapprochait. Ce monstre ne devait surtout pas l'attraper.

Mais les dieux ou la chance ou peu importe qui devait être de son côté cette journée là, car en plus d'avoir pu s'échapper, il voyait peut-être enfin la fin de son cauchemar. Devant lui, s'élevait un manoir qui semblait abandonné, très vieux et surtout très effrayant, mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait. Il avait enfin trouvé un endroit ou se cacher.

Il donna alors une dernière pousser dans ses jambes, pour forcer son corps endolori, trop fatiguer, à se rendre dans se manoir. Il ne lui restait que quelques mètres à parcourir et il pourrait échapper au monstre. Il passa les grilles de l'entré du manoir, couru le plus vite qu'il pouvait le long de l'allée, monta les marches pourri le plus vite que pouvait le supporté son corps et entra par la porte déjà ouverte. Il s'arrêta un moment, le temps de chercher un endroit ou il pourrait trouver refuge le temps que l'abominable homme s'en aille, mais il nu pas le temps pour trouver un cachette convenable, que déjà il l'entendait hurler des horreurs. Il se précipita alors sous les escaliers, ou il était sur, qu'à moins de bien chercher, il ne le trouverait pas. Il s'assit le plus loin possible, se couvrit la bouche et le nez de ses deux mains pour faire le moins de bruit possible et écouta. Il l'entendit alors entrer dans la veille demeure, crier des menaces contre lui, pester presque dix minutes et finalement, il l'entendit plus un son. Il débloqua sa bouche et son nez et se permit enfin de respirer normalement, en tout qu'à il essayait de le faire, car sa respiration était plus que laborieuse.

Mais il n'avait même pas commencé à se calmer que quelqu'un prit son bras et tira brusquement, lui déboitant ainsi l'épaule. Il hurla le plus fort qu'il pouvait et essayait de se libérer avec les maigres forces qu'il lui restait. Il se fit violemment jeté sur le sol et reçu un énorme coup dans le ventre, si fort qu'il arrêta de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais son kidnappeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi de se soit. Il se fit mettre brusquement sur le dos et il senti un poids très lourd se mettre sur lui. Il commença à paniquer. Il ne l'avait pas fait souvent, car il n'était pas un des ses préférés, mais à chaque fois, il sentait tout son corps être déchirer en deux, son être criait la souffrance et jamais, même lors des séances de torture, il n'éprouvait pareille douleur. Il commença alors à se débattre avec la dernière énergie, donnant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'échapper, mais le poids sur lui l'empêchait presque de faire le moindre mouvement. Il senti le tissu qui était accroché à sa taille être déchirer, ses jambes se trouvant soudainement écarter et bientôt il le sentirait entrer en lui, le déchirer, le briser une fois de plus.

Mais se moment ne se produisit jamais, parce que à l'instant même ou son violeur avait écarté ses cuisses, un cri était retenti. Un cri presque animal, ou la fureur se faisait entendre. Il senti soudain le poids disparaître, mais il n'osait pas bouger, de peur que tout sa ne soit qu'une illusion. Il attendit, dans son monde, ses oreilles refusant d'entendre le moindre son, mais lorsqu'il se fit à l'idée qu'il ne se ferait peut-être pas violer, il releva la tête et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée.

Il ne pouvait pas croire se qu'il voyait. Le monstre qui l'avait kidnappé depuis si longtemps était accolé entre un mur et un homme. Un homme très grand, très fort et très beau, mais surtout très dangereux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à sa en se moment, peut-être parce que cet homme été capable de disposer du monstre qu'il tenait comme bon lui semblait, mais peut importe, il devait fuir pendant qu'il en avait encore le temps. Mais à peine commença t-il à se lever que deux yeux d'un gris incroyable se posa sur lui, le faisant se figer d'un coup.

L'homme lui dit de ne pas bouger et il se retourna de nouveau vers le monstre, le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme cherchant à découvrir se qui était dans sa tête. Il dit alors d'une voix changer de colère et de rage que celui qu'il tenait soit amener dans les cachots et que personne ne le touche.

Je m'étais lever pendant se temps, regardant cette drôle de scène qui se jouait devant mes yeux. Un autre homme, aussi grand que le premier, aussi fort et dangereux que le premier, mais radicalement différent, amena mon ravisseur loin de moi et lorsque je rencontrai de nouveau ses yeux, je voyais encore de la colère, mais je voyais surtout que quoi qu'il arrive il serait la pour me protéger.

Et je ne c'est pas pourquoi, surtout après toutes les horreurs que j'ai vécu une bonne partie de ma vie, mais à se moment, je me sentais en sécurité proche de cette homme. Je senti soudain mon corps commencer à tomber, mes paupières se fermer et je tombai enfin dans l'inconscience.

Je n'avais pas peur de se qui pourrait m'arriver, parce qu'il était là.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde :) jai fait une petite modification comme on me la suggéré dans un review :) comme vous l'avez surement deviner, c'est ma première fanfiction et je ne peut pas encore avoir de beta alors il faut que vous soyez indulgent en lisant cette fanfiction, parce que je ne suis vraiment pas la meilleure en français ! :P et je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience pour écrire des fanfic.. Bref, j'espère que cet épilogue vous a plus :) Pour le chapitre 1, je vais faire mon possible, mais mon ordi est une vrai catastrophe... Il a complètement perdu la tête! Ö :P alors faut pas men vouloir trop si je tarde un peu :)

À la prchaine :) en espérant que vous continuer à me lire :)


End file.
